warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Isador Akios
Librarian Isador Akios]] Isador Akios was a Librarian of the Blood Ravens Chapter of Space Marines. Much like his best friend Captain Gabriel Angelos, Akios was born and raised on the world of Cyrene in Sub-sector Aurelia. He became an Astartes of the Blood Ravens around the same time as Gabriel Angelos. Isador met Gabriel thirty standard years before the events on the world of Tartarus when Gabriel was still only a line Battle-Brother of the Chapter. Although his homeworld was destroyed by an Exterminatus ordered by Captain Angelos, Isador professed to not blame Gabriel for his decision. He agreed with Angelos that it had to be done. But in truth, Isador harbored a well-hidden animosity towards Angelos for destroying their homeworld and their kin. While the Blood Ravens 3rd Company was on the doomed planet of Tartarus, Isador slowly succumbed to the powers of Chaos, though he thought himself righteous in doing so. Isador was frequently taunted by the Chaos Sorcerer Sindri Myr of the Alpha Legion, who was also present on the planet and who dared the Librarian to solve the riddle of the Maledictum, an ancient Chaos artefact, and to battle Sindri himself. The urge for power to defeat the Traitors overcame Isador, and he betrayed his Space Marine brethren, even Gabriel, and fell to the corrupting influence of Chaos. When the Inquisitor Mordecai Toth arrived on Tartarus, he immediately detected a Chaos taint amongst the Blood Ravens and assumed that it originated with Gabriel, who had already fallen suspect due to his time upon Cyrene, a world known to have fallen to Chaos. Because of this error, the Inquisitor proved blind to Isador's corruption, and was unable to stop him before he finally seized the Maledictum and turned to Chaos. This act of betrayal brought Gabriel's trust in his old friend to an end. However, even after seizing the Maledictum, Isador was unable to master its power and could not defeat Sindri. Instead, Isador was forced by the Sorcerer to serve as yet another stalling device to prevent the Blood Ravens from disrupting the ceremony of ritual sacrifice Sindri needed to activate the Maledictum and ascend to become a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. Isador was killed in a duel with Gabriel Angelos during the Blood Ravens final assault upon the Alpha Legion's redoubt while Sindri pursued his apotheosis. Gabriel later used his friend's death as an example of the fate of all Space Marines who fell to Chaos believing that their damnation was actually necessary as a means to a righteous end. Wargear Isador was armed with a Force Staff and Bolt Pistol. He later made use of a Plasma Pistol during the Tartarus campaign. Isador wore standard blue-coloured Librarian Power Armour, which incorporated a Psychic Hood. Trivia Isador Akios is voiced by Mark Oliver. Sources *''Dawn of War'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto es:Isador Akios Category:I Category:A Category:Blood Ravens Category:Characters Category:History Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games